Morgan (Awakening)
, Marc |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female/Male |race =Human |birthday =May 5 |relatives =Forneus (Ancestor) Unnamed Great-Great-Grandfather Unnamed Great-Grandfather Validar (Grandfather) Unnamed Grandmother Robin (Parent) |faction(s) = |game =Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Paralogue 12: Disowned by Time |class =Varies |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Male: Yoshimasa Hosoya Female: Miyuki Sawashiro English Male: Todd Haberkorn Female: Nicole Balick }} Morgan (Linfan in the non-English European versions) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening. Morgan is the child of Robin and the grandchild of Validar. There are two versions of Morgan; one that is male and one that is female. Only one of these Morgans appear during the events of Awakening, which is determined by the gender of Robin. Morgan's gender is always the opposite of Robin. As Robin can marry any character of the opposite gender, and Morgan's gender will be the opposite of Robin, Male Morgan can be the brother of Lucina while Female Morgan can be the sister of all other children. Profile Morgan is similar to Robin as their origins are a mystery. What is known is that Morgan is the future child of Robin who traveled to the past. Because of Robin's ability to marry all characters, including the other future children and characters who are canonically dead in the alternate future such as Basilio and Emmeryn, it is speculated that Morgan is a child from another timeline. However the possibility lies that Morgan hails from the same ruinous future as the other children through supports with their siblings who remember Morgan, but mostly in this case alone. Regardless of their origins, Morgan was apparently accompanying a much older Robin, but somehow was caught in the flow of time and was transported into the past. Morgan awoke alone in a grass field just like Robin, but has lost most of their memory. Since then, Morgan traveled the world, hoping to reunite with Robin. In Morgan's paralogue, Morgan eventually arrives in the Ruins of Time. Alone, Morgan is attacked by Risen. Luckily, Robin, Chrom, and Chrom's army arrive to the Ruins of Time in search of the legendary Naga's Tear. Morgan and Robin eventually meet and talk. Though Morgan is confused by the Robin's younger appearance, they are happy to be reunited and join Chrom's army. After leaving the ruins, Morgan is shocked to learn about the future and the fact that they time-traveled. Morgan shows distress for the fact that they cannot remember anything else aside from their memories of Robin and the fact that they are trying to become a great tactician like them. Nevertheless they take joy in knowing that they will be with Robin more closely now, eager to learn from them firsthand. After the war, Morgan would never recover their memories; however, they were not troubled by this. Scholars would speculate that they came from a different timeline from the other children. The Future Past In the Future Past DLC, Male Morgan appears as the boss for The Future Past 1 while Female Morgan is the boss of The Future Past 2. Both are loyal to Grima, and lead the assaults against the remaining children. If Morgan has been recruited before attempting these chapters, Robin can end their turn next to them resulting in either an internal dialogue (if Robin and Morgan are the same gender) or a special conversation (if Robin and Morgan are opposite genders). After their internal dialogue or conversation, Morgan will leave the map - their faith in Grima unshaken, yet their will to "kill their own friends" shattered. In The Future Past 3, if both Morgans left/were killed in the Future Past 1 and 2, Grima reveals that he/she had manipulated their memories. This suggests that due to the nature of the Outrealms, Grima already had one child, while it is possible that the other one had came at a different time. It is unknown what happens to them if they left the map, as they are not mentioned at all after Grima's is killed/vanishes. Personality While sharing their amnesiac condition upon their introduction with Robin, Morgan differs slightly as they do have memories of Robin being their parent. They believe it is because Robin is their idol and aspires to be a tactician much like them. This has them constantly trying to outwit them from juvenile pranks to strategy combat simulations. While Robin remains ahead of them, they admit that Morgan is quickly catching up. Morgan nonetheless adores Robin and loves them dearly, always looking for an opportunity to learn from them and quickly takes any advice they give to them to heart. They have a certain level of innocence and an optimistic outlook of life, willing to see everything good about the world rather than the bad, having a childish enthusiasm and being quick to play with others. Despite this though, they have their own insecurities regarding their memories. Their biggest insecurity is their amnesia, expressing disbelief in their loss of all memory save those for Robin. They are desperate to reclaim any lost memory, especially regarding their other parent, and in the case of Female Morgan, her sibling. This has them using various methods to regain their memory from staring at their parent's face to bashing their heads with wooden posts and books in the hopes of jogging their memories. While their memories are not as clear, they both express delight in any sort of memory they are able to recover during their supports and looks forward to strengthening new memories with their parents and siblings as the war continues. The above describes the basics of their personalities, but they're also given more distinctive traits depending on gender. Female Morgan tends to be more exuberant, outspoken and wacky, and at times is shown to be rather insensitive about the feelings of others; like when she decides to accompany Inigo on a night of the town solely because she wants to watch him crash and burn with the ladies, as well as when she pulls on Yarne's ears despite his protests. She is also a bit of a prankster, as shown in a Hot Spring Scramble talk with Cynthia, where they plan on pranking the people who want to go into the hot springs. Still, she isn't completely heartless, as shown in her Hot Spring Scramble talk with Severa where she listens to her woes and gives her advice. Male Morgan is a bit more mellow (though is still wacky in his own way) and slightly more dorky. He's also more mellow than his female counterpart, being pleasant and helpful with pretty much everybody he talks to, as well as supporting several of the future children who aren't always taken seriously, such as Owain. He also has a love of bugs (though as his supports with Noire and a sibling Lucina reveal, this does not extend to roaches, which terrify and gross him out). Morgan moves around the most and is the most shamelessly self driven out of everyone in the army. Their birthday is May 5. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Awakening Description: An enigmatic aspiring tactician with no memory. Cheerful. Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Morgan's starting class is determined by the other parent: Morgan will be the base class of the other parent unless Robin marries Olivia, Chrom, Lucina, or Walhart, in which case Morgan will be a Tactician. Because Morgan's general parent is Robin, they have the chosen growths and the growths of the other parent which are combined to a certain extent, Morgan can become the most powerful character in ''Awakening. As an enemy The Future Past 1 The Future Past 2 Supports Male Morgan Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina (Can also be Morgan's sister) *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah Other Supports *Robin (Female) *Male Morgan's Father *Owain (Can also be Morgan's father) *Yarne (Can also be Morgan's father) Female Morgan Supports Romantic Supports *Owain *Inigo *Brady *Gerome *Laurent *Yarne All of them can also possibly be Female Morgan's brother, thus turning one of the possible romantic supports into a generic one. Other Supports *Robin (Male) *Female Morgan's Mother *Noire (Can also be Morgan's mother or sister) *Nah (Can also be Morgan's mother or sister) *Female Morgan's siblings Class Sets All Morgans |} Exclusive to Male Morgan |-|Standard= |-|Yarne as Father= |-|Donnel/Donnel's Sons as Father= ; Inheritance from a Female Robin The male Morgan cannot be re-classed into the following class sets, but it is possible for him to inherit a skill from them. *Pegasus Knight - Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Troubadour - Valkyrie ; Inheritance from Father Skills * Luck +4 - From Inigo if he inherited it from Olivia. * Rightful King - From Chrom or Chrom's sons (will always inherit from Chrom). * Conquest - From Walhart (will always inherit). *A Troubadour or Pegasus Knight-related skill - From any male child character who inherited one of the available skills from their mother. Exclusive to Female Morgan |-|Standard= |-|Nowi/Nah/Tiki as Mother= |-|Panne as Mother= ; Inheritance from a Male Robin The female Morgan cannot be re-classed into the following class sets, but it is possible for her to inherit a skill from them. *Fighter - Warrior *Barbarian - Berserker ; Inheritance from Mother Skills * Aether - From Lucina or Lucina's sister (will always inherit from Lucina). * Shadowgift - From Aversa (will always inherit). * Underdog or Aptitude - From Donnel's daughter if she inherited one or the other. * Luck +4 - From Olivia *A Fighter or Barbarian-related skill - From any female child character who inherited one of the available skills from their father. Overall Base Class *''Note: Tactician is considered their base class for this example due to their portraits, as well as the unit viewer, showing them in Tactician clothes. However, their starting class when recruited depends on who their non-Robin parent is.'' Morgan is one of the most diverse characters in Awakening as they are the child of Robin, whose stat growths are different from game to game on top of Robin's ability to marry all characters in game giving them a wide range of stat growth changes than the other children. Since they are the child of Robin they have access to all classes that their gender permits as well as the Tactican class giving them Veteran for quicker level ups due to the heavy emphasis on Pair Ups. Morgan can be treated somewhat differently than other children characters. Robin is simply a better parent than any other character in the game, and not by a slim margin. Morgan's paralogue is easily accessible and among the easiest in the game, and Morgan will either begin with Veteran or have immediate access to it via reclassing. Whereas most child characters will take some investment to make reasonable contributions to the army, Morgan is capable of becoming a second Robin in short order. Even if the player does not intend to go out of his or her way to recruit child characters, Morgan should definitely be considered. As a Grandmaster they can thrive off of Ignis, having potentially higher caps in certain stats than their Robin parent, as well as Rally Spectrum for another Rally unit to play with. Though keep in mind Rally Spectrum cannot stack on another Rally Spectrum, but it can build off of other Rally skills. Reclassing As the child of Robin, they are gifted with the ability to change into all gender permitting classes. Their true starting class is the base class of their non-Robin parent, unless their other parent is Chrom, Olivia, Walhart, or Lucina, in which they become a default Tactician. Nevertheless this gives the player a second unit to fulfill any role needed given their huge class sets and skill pool. To see the general overall potential of Morgan, the Robin's overall section will summarize it nicely. As a child though, they are also given the ability to inherit skills they cannot normally learn and can even gain certain classes, giving them a slight advantage over Robin. All in all Morgan is an incredible unit with the widest class set in the game, the most unique kind of combinations of stats growths and caps, and exclusive class and skill inheritance, Morgan could be considered one of the best units in the game or taskmasters when given the right stats and class. Inheritance Female Morgan Female Morgan can become a third Taguel or a fourth Manakete which are interesting choices for her to be, though both Beastbane and Wyrmsbane only work for her if she is in those classes. Lucina or her sisters can give her Aether as well. Olivia will not be able to pass down her Dancer class but Morgan can still inherit Luck +4, although it does not help in higher difficulties. Aversa can give her Shadowgift allowing her to use Dark magic in any tome wielding class. From a daughter of Donnel she can inherit a villager skill if they inherited one themselves. Lastly, from her father, she can inherit a Barbarian or Fighter line skill. HP +5 and Gamble should be avoided, as these skills are not helpful for the later chapters and DLCs. Despoil can be a good option to use, but only if her luck is high enough and the player is in need of money and does not have the DLC The Golden Gaffe. From the Warrior class, it is advised to have Morgan inherit Counter, as it will punish any non-fatal melee damage, unless the player decides to make her a Rally unit, as Rally Strength is a male-only skill and she has access to the other Rally skills. It is not advised to grab any skill from the Berserker class, unless using Wrath in conjunction with the Vantage and Vengeance combo, and Axefaire only works if the player wishes to keep Morgan as an axe-wielding unit. Female Morgan can become a Pegasus Knight giving her the ability to access Galeforce, which her father cannot, as well as the other classes with that line as well as Troubadour and Valkyrie. Male Morgan Male Morgan can also become a third Taguel but not a Manakete, but like female Morgan, Beastbane only works in that class. Chrom or his sons will give Morgan Rightful King, which is helpful for any skill that has an activation rate, making him more offensive or defensive depending on what skills are given to him. Donnel or his son will give Morgan the Villager class letting him gain Aptitude and Underdog, although these skills wear out their usefulness as Morgan's stats grow. Walhart can give him Conquest but not the Conqueror class, although this is only useful if you plan to keep Morgan as an armor and/or cavalry unit. Inigo can potentially pass down Luck +4 to Morgan if he inherited that skill from Olivia, but does not help in higher difficulties, and should be avoided. Lastly, Morgan can potentially receive Galeforce from Female Robin or from Owain, Inigo, and Brady if they inherited that skill from their mothers and should be his inherited skill from them due to its usefulness and exclusiveness to females. Female Robin, Owain, Brady, Laurent, and Gerome can also pass down Dual Support+, but this skill should only be passed down from Owain, Brady, or Robin if one or the other passes down Galeforce. Male Morgan can also become a Fighter or Barbarian related class, unlike his mother. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Female= ;Lass from Afar :''Robin's daughter. An aspiring tactician with no memory. Cheerful and loves to study. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Blárserpent+ Chilling Wind }} Skills |-|Male= ;Lad from Afar :Robin's son. An aspiring tactician with no memory. Cheerful and loves to study. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Fenrir Dragon Gaze }} Tome |Skill= Grima's Truth Dragon Gaze }} Skills Quotes ''Awakening'' :Morgan/Awakening Quotes ''Heroes'' :Morgan/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Male Morgan Morgan - Gift from Afar (異界より来た子 Ikai yori Kai ta Ko lit. Child From Another World) : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much. Later, scholars would speculate that he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Lucina : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Lucina. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Kjelle : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Kjelle. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Cynthia : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Cynthia. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Severa : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Severa. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Noire : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Noire. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Nah : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Nah. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. Female Morgan Morgan - Gift from Afar (異界より来た子 Ikai yori Kai ta Ko lit. The Child From Another World) : Morgan's memory never returned, but she didn't seem to miss it. Later, scholars would speculate she had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Morgan to "stay his sword hand." While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days most happily. ; Morgan and Inigo : Inigo travelled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it. ; Morgan and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't seem to miss it much, and the two lived out their days most happily. ; Morgan and Gerome : Gerome and Morgan were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days most happily. ; Morgan and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days happily. ; Morgan and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't seem to miss it much. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Morgan is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Morgan come from the Old Welsh masculine name Morcant, which was derived from Welsh mor "sea" and cant "circle". It's also be the modern form of Morgen, which was used by Geoffrey of Monmouth in the 12th century for the Arthurian sorceress Morgan le Fay, who was unnamed in earlier stories. Geoffrey probably did not derive it from the Welsh masculine name Morgan, which would have been spelled Morcant in his time. He may have based it on the Irish name Moirgen. When spelled "Morgen," it is also the German word for "morning" and "tomorrow." Morgan is an androgynous name, allowing it to be used for both genders. The Japanese name, Mark, is derived of the name Marcus. Saint Mark was assumed author of the second Gospel in the New Testament. He is the patron saint of Venice, where he is supposedly buried. Though in use during the Middle Ages, Mark was not common in the English-speaking world until the 19th century, when it began to be used alongside the classical form Marcus. In the Celtic legend of Tristan and Isolde this was the name of a king of Cornwall. This is also the usual English spelling of the name of the 1st-century BCE Roman triumvir Marcus Antonius (Mark Antony). Trivia *Morgan's Japanese name, Marc, is also the default name of Mark from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. *Children's Day in Japan (子供の日 kodomo no hi) is celebrated on May 5, the same day as Morgan's Birthday. May 5 is also Cinco de Mayo. **Morgan is also the only child character in Awakening whose birthday is not the same day of a Japanese release of a Fire Emblem game. *Morgan placed ninth in the female and fifteenth in the male category for the Fire Emblem Awakening Character Popularity Polls in Japan. **Female Morgan came in 22nd place for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends ''popularity poll. She had 6,163 votes. Male Morgan came in 56th place and had 2,216 votes *Both Morgan's Japanese voice actors, Yoshimasa Hosoya and Miyuki Sawashiro, also are one of the voices for Robin. **Miyuki Sawashiro also voices Camilla in ''Fire Emblem Fates. **Yoshimasa Hosoya also voices Shigure in Fates. *Female Morgan shares her English voice actress, Nicole Balick (aka Nicole Karrer), with Fire Emblem Warriors' Yelena. *Male Morgan shares his English voice actor, Todd Haberkorn (aka Todd Stone), with The Sacred Stones' Joshua and Fates' Siegbert in their appearances in Fire Emblem Heroes, as well as Metodey from Three Houses. **Also, unlike Kana, Male Morgan is the only Avatar child to have a male voice actor in both the English and Japanese versions of the game. *Although not possible in a single playthrough, Female Morgan has access to the most amount of skills in the game, able to learn 86 possible skills out of the 93 learnable/inheritable skills in the game and from DLC. **Morgan is tied with Lucina for the most amount of skills able to learn/inherit in a single playthrough with 74 skills total. She can only accomplish this if she is the daughter of Nah who passes down a male-exclusive skill. **Should Female Morgan or her sister inherit Rally Strength from Robin, they will be one of the only Awakening units in the game who can learn all Rally skills. DLC Katarina and Palla are also able to learn all Rally Skills. *Male Morgan's official artwork depicts him wielding Alm's Blade while female Morgan's official artwork depicts her wielding Goetia. **Female Morgan can only wield Goetia as a Dark Mage and Sorcerer, or any other magic-using classes, including the Tactician and Grandmaster, if she gets Shadowgift from Aversa. *If Morgan's mother is Lissa or Emmeryn, and she S-Supports with Owain or a Chrom-fathered Brady or Inigo, their status screens will refer to each other as "Companion", instead of "Husband" or "Wife". This also occurs with any Morgan whose father was a son of Chrom if he S-Supports Lucina. The reason for this was probably to remove the implications of an incestuous relationship. **However, their Event conversations are still as romantic as any other married couples'. *Due to the fact that Robin can marry any character in the game, Morgan can potentially be the descendant of Marth and Caeda through Chrom, Lissa, Emmeryn, Lucina, Owain, and any of Chrom's other children, Ike through Priam, or Naga through Tiki. **Due to both Morgan's unique options of parents, they can possibly have both Exalted Blood and Fell Blood if Robin marries a Ylissean Royalty member. They share this trait with Lucina and Owain if Robin is their parent. **Female Morgan can go even further by having Naga's Divine Blood and Grima's Fell Blood if Robin marries Tiki. *Morgan uses body type 2 from Robin creation system, though they possess unique hair styles and faces. *Regardless of Morgan's mother, her manakete model will always be modeled after Nowi's. *Despite that Male Morgan claims that he does not remember Lucina in his recruitment conversation with Chrom or Robin, in his sibling support conversation with Lucina, Morgan has memories of her wielding the Falchion in the future. **However, this might be explained in a similar manner to Robin not remembering their name when first meeting Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa. *Because they are the children of Robin, the male and female Morgans are the only characters in Awakening to not have a confession CG. They would share this trait to the male and female Kanas in Fates. *In the Future Past, if the Robin Grima is possessing is a male, Grima will note that there are two Morgans that were sent after the children. However, if the Robin Grima is possessing is a female, Grima implies that there is only one Morgan that was sent. This seems to be a localization issue, as the Japanese version does not have this discrepancy— Grima mentions two Morgans regardless of the body he is possessing. *In Hot-Spring Scramble, Female Morgan's conversation with Cynthia and Male Morgan's conversation with Inigo reveal that they have two of the exact same books that belonged to their father/mother. Interestingly enough, in Future Past, the conversation Morgan had with Robin had Robin giving them their favorite tactic book, which Morgan already had one of. This hints that the Morgan met in the game is possibly the same Morgan from Future Past. *Morgan is part of the Justice Cabal along with Cynthia and Owain. *In Heroes, Male Morgan's artwork depicts him in Mark class wielding Grima's Truth, whereas Female Morgan is depicted as a combination of Mark and Dark Flier classes while wielding Thoron. **It would normally be impossible for Male Morgan to wield Grima's Truth as a Tactician, as the tome is inaccessible to the player, and even if they did acquire it somehow, only Female Morgan can inherit the Shadowgift skill. *Female Morgan is the winner of the 21st Voting Gauntlet (War of the Tacticians) in Fire Emblem Heroes. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters